1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to removable data storage devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to logical-to-physical address translation for a removable data storage device.
2. Related Art
In various types of memory, such as NAND flash, for example, reliability problems arise. As such, there is a need for a method and system for making memory, such as NAND flash, more reliable.